Pottawattamie County, Iowa
Pottawattamie County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 93,158. The county takes its name from the Potawatomi Native American tribe. The county seat is Council Bluffs.Pottawattamie County, Iowa, Pottawattamie County, 2007. Accessed 2007-09-05. Pottawattamie County is included in the Omaha-Council Bluffs, NE-IA Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.9%) is water. It is the second-largest county in Iowa by area. Due to movement of the Missouri River and a Supreme Court ruling, part of the county, Carter Lake, actually lies on the far side of the Missouri River. This part of the county cannot be reached by road without entering Nebraska; no direct bridge exists. Major highways * Interstate 29 * Interstate 80 * Interstate 480 * Interstate 680 * U.S. Highway 6 * U.S. Highway 59 * U.S. Highway 275 * Iowa Highway 83 * Iowa Highway 92 * Iowa Highway 165 * Iowa Highway 191 * Iowa Highway 192 Adjacent counties *Harrison County (north) *Shelby County (northeast) *Cass County (east) *Montgomery County (southeast) *Mills County (south) *Sarpy County, Nebraska (southwest) *Douglas County, Nebraska (west) *Washington County, Nebraska (northwest) National protected area * DeSoto National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 93,158 in the county, with a population density of . There were 39,330 housing units, of which 36,775 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 87,704 people, 33,844 households, and 23,623 families residing in the county. The population density was 92 people per square mile (35/km²). There were 35,761 housing units at an average density of 38 per square mile (14/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.98% White, 0.77% Black or African American, 0.37% Native American, 0.48% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.27% from other races, and 1.11% from two or more races. 3.30% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 33,844 households out of which 32.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.60% were married couples living together, 11.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.20% were non-families. 24.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 28.60% from 25 to 44, 22.70% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 95.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,089, and the median income for a family was $47,105. Males had a median income of $31,642 versus $24,243 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,275. About 6.40% of families and 8.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.00% of those under age 18 and 6.30% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Avoca *Carson *Carter Lake *Council Bluffs *Crescent *Hancock *Macedonia *McClelland *Minden *Neola *Oakland *Treynor *Underwood *Walnut Unincorporated community *Honey Creek Census-designated place *Bentley *Loveland *Weston Townships *Belknap *Boomer *Carson *Center *Crescent *Garner *Grove *Hardin *Hazel Dell *James *Kane *Keg Creek *Knox *Lake *Layton *Lewis *Lincoln *Macedonia *Minden *Neola *Norwalk *Pleasant *Rockford *Silver Creek *Valley *Washington *Waveland *Wright *York Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Pottawattamie County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat Law enforcement Pottawattamie County is served by the Pottawattamie County Sheriff's Office consisting of 51 sworn deputies, 13 reserve deputies, 92 detention officers and 8 civilian support staff. Its headquarters is located in Council Bluffs, IA. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Pottawattamie County, Iowa References External links *Pottawattamie County Government's website *Pottawattamie County Assessor's website Category:Pottawattamie County, Iowa Category:1848 establishments in Iowa Category:Iowa counties on the Missouri River Category:Settlements established in 1848